To Protect
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: In the aftermath of Last Grimm Standing Renard takes down Nick's statement.


"To protect…"

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Grimm, the fairy tales, or any of the characters. This takes place after Last Grimm Standing.

"…Taymor recognized me. I guess he thought that I hadn't called for backup yet and he had to do something before I did."

Renard jotted the words down before glancing up at the, now silent, Detective. "And then what?"

Nick's gaze dropped. "And then he…uh…he forced me into the ring. He said that I had to fight or die. I…Skontos was already in there. I told him who I was and that I didn't want to fight him, but he…he was too far gone. I…I don't know what they did to him…" Nick shifted and took a breath, as if steeling himself.

Renard placed the paper and pen down on the desk and leaned forward. Normally, he would have had another officer take the statement. But things had turned ugly for the Grimm and the Police Captain had to admit that it…or at least part of it…was his fault. He had given Taymor the okay to hold the fights and, even though Renard had never sanctioned his using innocent wesen, he should have foreseen that things could get out of hand. Renard had put Nick on the case, hoping that the Grimm could shut the ring down without Taymor leading the police back to Renard. The Captain hadn't thought that Nick would become one of Taymor's victims. The Detective had acted okay; like it was just another case. But Renard knew that even the men who had just seen the cages, let alone the arena, had been shocked. Taking Nick's statement gave Renard and excuse to check up on the Grimm, make sure he was handling everything alright. It had to be harder for the Grimm than the others.

"Do you need to take a break?"

"What?" Nick glanced up, eyes wide.

Renard sighed. "Look, I know this must be difficult. It was a difficult case and you got closer than the rest of us. If you need to take a break, grab a snack or something before we continue-"

"No." The Grimm shook his head, a bit too emphatically. "No. I…I'm fine. Just a little tired. "

Renard fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Okay, but if you change your mind, just say something."

"I'm fine." Nick repeated. "Where was I? Oh, right. Uh…well, I grabbed a shield and weapon from the floor to defend myself and I managed to knock him out. Then backup came and that was it." He looked back up.

"That was it?" Renard repeated.

"Yeah." Nick kept his gaze, as if challenging Renard to question him. "Can I leave?"

'Time to cut the bull…' Renard thought. "Almost. I want to talk to you about Skantos."

"What about him?"

"Well, he's in the hospital. Critical condition right now and-"

"I was only defending myself." Nick interrupted, shifting in his seat.

Ah, there it was. "I didn't suggest otherwise, I just-"

"Look, I didn't try to hurt him. I just-"

"I know that, Nick." Renard interrupted.

The detective searched his eyes and, apparently seeing the sincerity in them, let the defensiveness drop. "I couldn't help it. I tried not to hurt him too bad, but he just kept coming at me. I had no choice, I…dammnit! He's the one I was supposed to protect! He wasn't…they made him like that. He wouldn't have become a murderer if…shit, he may have messed up but he didn't deserve this."

"You can't save everyone Nick." The Captain said gently, putting the pad down.

"I know." Nick sighed. "I just…" He shook his head. It was clear that continuing the interview would only serve to further exhaust his Grimm.

Renard rose to his feet and walked around the desk. "Go home." He placed a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Get some rest and take tomorrow off."

Nick shook his head. "I don't-"

"I'm not asking. You need a break, take one. God knows you put in enough work here."

The Grimm let his shoulders slump. "Alright." He rose to his feet. "Thank you, Captain. Good night."

Renard smiled. "Good night, Nick."

The detective managed a half-hearted smile and left the office. Once he was gone, the Prince let his own smile drop. He wished he had dealt with Taymor himself. His only consolation was that there were plenty of equally responsible lowen involved to take his rage out on.


End file.
